


Guilt: Part 1

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Natasha talk
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Guilt: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest part to this series
> 
> Just so you know I have not forgotten it lol

It had been a week since Peter saw his aunt naked and Natasha was climbing the walls, she still had 3 months until Peter’s 18th birthday, and Peter still hadn’t recovered from the terrible experience, he was still traumatised and it wasn’t helping with Sam teasing him constantly and as for Natasha, it had been a week since she made her choice, but waiting 3 months had her climbing the walls.

She hadn’t admitted how she felt to Peter yet, he was still recovering from the horror of seeing his Aunt May naked, today Natasha and Peter were in his lab as Peter worked on the communicator for Carol, Natasha enjoyed sitting there and watching him hard at work but today she was going to bring up something Peter has been avoiding for a while.

“Peter, can we talk for a moment?” Natasha asked as she sat there looking at him.

“Sure Nat” Peter replied as he slipped off the goggles and set them down on the work bench before he walked over to the couch where she was sitting, taking a seat beside her Peter looked at Natasha with a smile “So, what’s up?” Peter asked.

“Peter, I went by to see Pepper and Morgan last week” Pepper started.

Peter’s smile dropped as he sat there “Oh… How are they?” Peter asked

Taking Peter’s hand Natasha gave it a squeeze “Peter, why haven’t you been to see them?” she asked.

Peter looked away with his head hung low “Their better off without me” he said.

“Peter, what happened wasn’t your fault” Natasha stated firmly “And if Tony was here, he would tell you the same thing”

“But… I had the gauntlet, I could have snapped my fingers” Peter stated.

“Then what, you would have died” Natasha argued, the idea of Peter using the gauntlet broke her heart and made her feel sick.

“I have enhanced healing, I could have withstood the power of the gauntlet” Peter answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You don’t know that Peter” Natasha argued “And if the alternative was you dying, I think Tony would have preferred it this way”

Peter leaned in and sniffed as he rested his head on Natasha’s shoulders, Natasha smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair “If the alternative is you dying Peter, then I would prefer it this way because losing you… it would kill me” she whispered as she pressed her lips to Peter’s forehead” Peter smiled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips on his forehead.

Pulling back Peter nodded his head as he looked at Natasha “I’ll go and see them tomorrow” Peter stated as he looked at her.

“Good, I’d hate to handcuff you” Natasha replied.

Blushing hard Peter rubbed the back of his neck “Uh… I… I need to go to my room” he said before jumping to his feet and he ran off, Natasha snickering as he left the lab just as Carol walked in, barrelling past Carol; Peter ran up the steps and ran into his bedroom.

Turning to Natasha and folding her arms, Carol smirked at her “What did you do?” she asked.

“I may have said I’ll handcuff him” Natasha replied with a snicker.

“Seriously, must you tease him?” Carol asked as she looked at Natasha in sheer disbelief.

Natasha smirked “What, I have to wait 3 months until his 18th birthday so I think I’m entitled to tease him” she said with a smirk “Now if you don’t mind, I have to get myself a popsicle” she giggled as she walked past Carol.

Carol watched her go before shaking her head “Oh fuck, she’s going to kill him” she said to herself.

The following day:

Peter arrived outside the cabin, Natasha turned off the engine and she looked at him “You want me to come with you?” she asked.

“No, I need to do this on my own” Peter replied as he turned to her, leaning in he pressed his lips to her cheek before sliding out of the car leaving Natasha alone, groaning heavily she bumped her head against the steering wheel of her car “3 months, easy” she muttered to herself, whilst teasing Peter had been fun, sucking on a popsicle as he watched did nothing to quench her arousal from looking at him and walking in on him shirtless as after spilling his drink on himself.

“3 months, I’m fucked” she muttered to herself with a petulant whine, no doubt Clint would be teasing her if he was here.

Peter made his way up onto the porch of the cabin and knocked on the door “Hello” he called as he stood there.

There was silence for a moment before Pepper answered the door “Peter… Hi” she greeted.

“Hey Miss Potts, been a while” Peter greeted with a nervous wave, though his senses were in overload and he noticed the Morgan was trembling “Is this a bad time?” he asked.

Pepper forced a smile “It is a little bit Pete, can you come later?” she asked.

Peter nodded his head and caught the reflection of the man with a shotgun behind the door “Of course, I’ll come back later” he vowed before he turned and walked back to the car where Natasha was sitting, Pepper and Morgan closed the door as Peter got in the car “Let’s go” he said.

Natasha saw there was something up and she started the engine and drove away for a second, driving the car back amongst the trees and pulling to a stop Natasha turned off the engine before looking at Peter “What’s going on?” she asked.

“Gunman” Peter replied as he attacked his web shooters onto his wrists “I’ll go through the back, you take the front” Peter said.

“Good idea” Natasha smiled proudly, Peter had come a long way since she first met him.

Getting out of the car Natasha and Peter made their way towards the cabin.

In the meantime:

Pepper and Morgan were on the couch as the man wielding a shotgun paced back and forth “Your husband is the reason I lost so much!” he spat.

“My husband died saving the world” Pepper retorted as she glared at him.

“And my wife left me, ran off and married somebody else!” He shouted before back handing her.

Natasha and Peter took their positions and Peter dived through the window, the man ran around and aimed his shotgun, shooting his web onto the shotgun Peter yanked the gun from his grip as Natasha smashed through the window and took the man out with her staff.

Looking down at the man Peter’s mouth fell open “It’s him”

Natasha looked at him curiously “You know him Peter?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

“Yeah I know him, Spider-Man had stopped him one night before the snap, he was beating his wife” Peter explained.

Pepper smiled “Thanks” she said as she pulled Peter into a tight hug.

Peter smiled as he hugged her tight “Go and pack yours and Morgan’s things, you’re coming back to the Avengers Tower with us” he said.

“Thank Pete” Pepper replied as she picked up Morgan and carried her to the bedroom to pack their bags.

Natasha walked over to Peter and planted a kiss on his cheek “I’m so proud of you” she said, Peter beamed proudly as he looked at her, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into a tight hug, Natasha smiled to herself as she felt Peter nuzzling into her neck, she loved it when Peter got all huggie and snuggled into her.

Avengers Tower:

Peter, Natasha, Pepper and Morgan arrived back at the Avengers tower and Peter carried Morgan’s and Pepper’s bags into the spare bedrooms leaving Natasha and Pepper alone together, Pepper smiled as she looked at Natasha “So, have you taken the leap?” she asked curiously.

“Not yet, I am waiting until his 18th birthday” Natasha admitted.

“Wise, though seeing how handsome he has become… I am considering trying him out” Peter snickered, thankfully Morgan’s headphones were in and she was listening to music allowing Natasha and Pepper to have their adult conversations without Morgan listening in on them.

Natasha growled at her with a glare.

3 Months, she didn’t think she could handle this.

Pepper pulled out an envelope “Can I speak to Peter alone please, I have this for him from Tony” she said.

Natasha nodded and she watched Peter return, kissing Peter on the cheek Natasha took Morgan to the lab leaving Peter and Pepper alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
